1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Internet search operations that provide feedback on search result websites/web pages web page search to a user.
2. Related Art
Business firms maintain business related registration on Internet databases. This information has to be in an up-to-date form/format to reflect timely changes that happen to the business. For example, the business must change its contact address, telephone, services/products provided, etc., as they change over time. Otherwise a customer or user doing the Internet search operation will obtain incorrect or misleading data when processing searches and conducting business over the Internet.
The current search engines do not take any measures to impose discipline on illegal websites and ensure only legitimate businesses are being presented to legitimate web users. Illegal websites are often unregistered or malicious websites that are progressively linked through some registered websites. However, such Universal Resource Locators (URLs) corresponding to unregistered websites appear on web pages from registered websites and are crawled during a search operation. Sometimes, illegitimate search results bubble to the top in the search result list, and often these results are not the results a user is looking for. Searching of critical information is not effective, desired, or used if it requires a lot of time spent in sifting through illegal or inappropriate sites that appear towards the top of the search list. Finally, the user may fail to hit right web page of a legitimate website, as such sites may be buried deep in the search result list.
Also, current search engines fail to detect or give any indication that a site detected may be a malicious, illegal, or undesirable website. Those websites are also a major source of malware, and therefore a risk to the integrity and safety of the client device or user information. Furthermore, some websites generate a lot of unsolicited spam, adware, spyware, and malicious code. Also, such web pages add to junk traffic and resource consumption on the Internet, severely impairing the effectiveness and speed of Internet search operations and other Internet operations (like streaming video, etc). There are no effective algorithms to protect against such websites when searching the Internet and the number of malicious content and websites is growing unabated day-to-day, making the scenario worse. Better search regulations and detection algorithms to detect and/or filter websites which have malicious contents make the Internet search highly contextual and useful for the user, as well as more efficient.
Millions of business-related information databases contain enormous information, providing access to valuable data to millions of users daily. It is hard to maintain such a huge number of databases in an up-to-date manner by way of tracking the changes that happen in the business front every minute of the day. It is a mammoth task for database management communities to actively track and make necessary changes to such database information manually or automatically. Yet, if timely changes are not made to such database content, millions of users, clients, customers and business groups lose their share of opportunities and business and their ability to provide users with accurate information in real time. In such adverse conditions, Internet squatters and scammers can further manipulate business at the cost of end user's or consumer's interest.
Address correlation is not checked in the current search engine algorithms during a search operation. This process would help make the search result more relevant to what a user is looking for. The address correlation needs to be done with a reliable database source on the Internet. In this database, legitimate business firms engage in registration for the proof of legitimacy of their contact information, and proof of registration can also appear on their websites/web pages. A measure of similarity between these address components is a very important piece of information needs to be communicated back to the business if there are any discrepancies. It is the responsibility of the business firm to update this component of information on its website/web page in case of any recent change that has occurred.
Most of the web pages link back and forth with each other with several of them potentially being illegal squatters. If a search string (or search term) hits some large number of websites during the search operation, each one of those often point to each other and most of them are illegal websites. These sites bubble to the top of the search list and these websites thus makes revenue illegally. Current search engines do not have any measure of quality of a web page or source, to enable a browser or web community to nail down and shutdown bad websites. Some web pages do not comply with certain norms on the Internet, and there are the websites on-line that simply add to Internet traffic during the search operation, but add no value to the end users.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.